


Dos perlas en un loto

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si MengYao hubiera sido aceptado por Jin GuangShan solo por molestar a Madame Jin?Y el aceptar a MengYao haya tenido un impacto para solucionar la disolución del compromiso de Jiang YanLi con Jin ZiXuanEstá historia contará de 3 o 5 capítulos~
Relationships: Jiang YanLi & Jin GuangYao, Jin Zixuan & Jiang YanLi
Kudos: 2





	Dos perlas en un loto

Capítulo 1: Rompimiento

Luego de haber sido llamado de Clouds Recess lo último que quería era disolver el compromiso de su hijo con la hija de FengMian ya que estaría perdiendo una gran oportunidad para tener una alianza sólida con la empresa Lotus Pier, pero lo peor no era eso sí no el hecho de que aún tenía que contarle a su esposa sobre aquella decisión tomada.

Decir que madame Jin estaba molesta era poco, luego de que el inútil de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo llegara y le dijera que el compromiso con YanLi y ZiXuan se había disuelto el huyó lo más rápido posible pero no sin antes tomar una bolsa de tela roja con bordados de oro, que tenía dentro pequeñas perlas rojas de cristal lo cual solo podía significar que iba a ir a acostarse con alguna prostituta 

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en él sino en que haría para solucionar este error que había hecho su hijo y es que no podía entender cómo es que no le gustara YanLi, ella era sin duda la mejor opción para ZiXuan, era cariñosa, desinteresada y fuerte a su vez, si tan solo ZiXuan se diera una oportunidad para tratarla, pero no, siempre que la mencionaban el buscaba como cambiar de tema o minimizar lo que ella hacía, pero ahora ellos dos tendrían una conversación sería sobre YanLi, tal vez ella estaba pasando por alto algo así que, ¿Qué mejor que preguntarle directamente a su hijo?

.-ZiXuan sé que estás ahí dentro así que abre la puerta .-Madame Jin estaba tratando de hablar lo más calmada posible pero si alguien la viera descubriría que parecía querer golpear a alguien .-Si no abres la puerta, yo misma la tirare A-Xuan.-Luego de eso se oyó el clic de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un ZiXuan indiferente con un ojo morado y un labio partido, ciertamente ese Wei WuXian era al parecer alguien de puño duro y muy primitivo como para golpear a su A-Xuan .-Mira cómo te han dejado A-Xuan te tendré que poner algo de maquillaje en ese ojo y una compresas fría para tu labio, pero supongo que ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de hablar mal de tu pro... de YanLi

ZiXuan hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese nombre ya que aunque según había oído mientras estaba en la enfermería, YanLi había detenido a Wei WuXian en cuanto llego pero realmente que pudo haber hecho ella? si los maestros ya estaban ahí (aunque lo que no sabía era que aunque los maestros llegaron, Wei Ying seguía forcejeando y había logrado escaparse y estaba cerca de entrar a la enfermería para seguir golpeándolo y si no fuera porque YanLi llegó lo más seguro es de que Wei Ying no solo le hubiera roto un labio y dejado solamente un ojo morado a Jin ZiXuan)

.-Por tu expresión veo que tienes mucho que pensar, pero eso no importa lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿Qué es lo que piensas de verdad sobre YanLi no la vez como una buena mujer para ti? O acaso tú...- era algo difícil de preguntar lo siguiente pero aun así lo dijo, no la habían criado duramente, para que vacilara en sus palabras -¿Te...Te gustan los hombres.-Dijo con un tono un tanto vacilante, ya que aunque para ella no había nada de malo no sabía cómo conseguiría una nueva pareja para ZiXuan si ese era el caso

Aunque ahora que recordaba ¿Que no se supone que Wei WuXian era homosexual? Tal vez él podría ayudarla a buscar alguien decente para su hijo, pero luego de ver como los ojos de ZiXuan se abrieron lo más que pudo e incluso podría apostar que estaba completamente rojo desecho esa idea además de que antes de que pudiera decir algo ZiXuan hablo

.-M... ¡Madre! no es eso, a... a mí me...me gus...gustan las muj...mujeres... Es solo que... .-ZiXuan estaba algo nervioso pero sabía que si no hablaba, probablemente su madre seguiría asiendo conjeturas locas como la que acababa de mencionar.-La señorita Jiang no me atrae... además de que no sé nada de ella.-Menciono lo más bajo que pudo para que madame Jin no oyera, aunque no funcionó muy bien ya que igual logro escuchar las últimas palabras

Luego de un suspiro madame Jin hablo .-,¿Estás de acuerdo con disolver el compromiso entonces? Aún puedo arreglarlo si hablo con ZiYuan... Pero solo si tú quieres, después de todo tú eres el que se casará, solo te recuerdo que no hay marcha atrás .-Dijo algo resignada anticipando la respuesta que le daría ZiXuan

Aunque tenía dudas ZiXuan decidió hablar .-Si madre estoy seguro de disolver el compromiso, pienso que esto será lo mejor para los dos.-Menciono lo último lanzándolo al aire por lo bajó

.-Si eso deseas .-dijo con un suspiro y un ademán de su mano de resignación .-Entonces te dejare, aún tengo cosas que hacer y no olvides ir a probarte el traje para tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad

.-Entiendo madre, iré a ver al sastre en un momento - luego de que vio a su madre dejar la habitación por fin pudo dejarse caer a su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado ya que de un momento a otro había dejado de estar comprometido con la única mujer que había sido su prometida desde que tenía memoria, ya que su madre había hecho una absurda promesa con madame Yu, pero... A pesar de aquello por alguna razón no se sentía feliz e incluso podría decir que se sentía algo ¿Triste tal vez? - debo estar demente sí creo que es malo haber disuelto este compromiso .-Dijo mientras tenía las manos tapando su rostro, luego de unos minutos decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar esto lo más rápido posible.-Será mejor que vaya a ver al sastre ya que madre me matará si ve al sastre antes que yo

.  
.  
.

Mientras que ZiXuan había logrado pasar su pequeña tormenta, una más grande estaba aún en la familia Jiang ya que no solo tenían que lidiar con un compromiso roto si no también con la expulsión de Clouds Recess de uno de sus integrantes de la familia

.  
.  
.

.-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ESE MOCOSO SOLO NOS DARÍA PROBLEMAS! MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO, YANLI A PERDIDO UN BUEN ESPOSO Y NOSOTROS HEMOS PERDIDO LA CARA ANTE LA ACADEMIA GUSULAN.-Madame Yu se encontraba extremadamente molesta ya que si por ella fuera en este momento estaría agarrando a varazos a Wei Ying, no es que lo odiara pero él tenía que saber que sus acciones tenían consecuencias pero en cuanto llegaron, FengMian se apresuró a ponerse enfrente de él lo cual la termino de molestar .-¡Es todo!, si tanto lo defiendes entonces arregla su desastre, no hablaré con madame Jin y si quieres que Wei Ying termine la escuela búscale Tú una nueva, pero eso sí, ¡Yo no mantengo a inútiles en mi casa así que les doy tres días para conseguir una nueva escuela o un empleó para Wei Ying! lo que ustedes gusten 

Aunque había dicho aquello en realidad ella misma buscaría escuelas para Wei Ying pero no sé los haría saber a ninguno de los dos a menos que fuera el caso de que FengMian decidiera poner a trabajar a Wei Ying ya que ninguno de sus hijos se quedaría sin estudiar. Sin excepciones 

.-Entiendo mi señora, yo haré lo mejor posible por solucionar esto .-FengMian sabía que Yu ZiYuan en cierta parte estaba preocupada tanto por A-Li como por A-Ying ya que la había visto algunas veces ir a verlo cuando se enfermaba, además de que también noto como frunció el ceño cuando vio el pómulo izquierdo de A-Ying que estaba algo inflamado y un poco morado.-Y sobre el compromiso de A-Li.-Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar su hija se levantó de dónde estaba y empezó a hablar

.-Madre, Padre si me permiten me gustaría opinar sobre eso.-Mencionó calmadamente mientras juntaba las manos

.-Adelante después de todo esto es sobre tú futuro .-Luego de eso FengMian volteo hacia Wei Ying y dijo.- por lo mientras, A-Cheng lleva a A-Ying a curarse

Solo hasta ese momento madame Yu se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba atrás de Wei Ying, parecía que Jiang Cheng no estaba lastimado pero si tenía la ropa sucia, si bien este no fue expulsado, si fue suspendido por tres días.-Jiang Cheng ve y cámbiate la ropa y lava tu uniforme

.-Si madre, lo haré enseguida, con su permiso nos retiraremos .-Después de decir aquello Jiang Cheng jalo a Wei Ying y cuando se alejaron Jiang Cheng golpeó el brazo de Wei Ying .-Te dije que en una de tus idioteces terminarías arruinando la felicidad de A-Jie mira ahora lo que has hecho, se ve muy triste

.-Lo sé... Pero no podía dejar que ese maldito pavo real dijera que nuestra Shijie era alguien superficial y falsa, al menos ahora ya no volverá a hablar mal de ella frente a nosotros .-Dijo con algo de orgullo en sus palabras ya que había defendido el honor de YanLi pero luego recordó que Jiang Cheng dijo que YanLi se veía triste y se sintió culpable.- A-Cheng crees que Shijie llore por la disolución de su compromiso .-Pregunto algo apagado

.-Por supuesto que sí, que no ves que A-Jie siempre hacia pasteles y cosas cuando iba a ver a madame Jin, además de que siempre defendía a ese pavo real, de hecho me sorprende que no te odie por haber golpeado a ese pavo.-Luego de decir lo último noto que Wei Ying había dejado de caminar y se veía algo ansioso al principio solo quería bromear con eso pero al parecer lo había arruinado.-Yo... En.... Mmm... Tú... Tú sabes que A-Jie no es así, ella no te odiaría por algo así

.-Iré a ver Shijie .-Dijo Wei Ying mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia dónde estaba YanLi pero fue detenido por Jiang Cheng

.-No puedes ir en este momento, madre te mataría, primero vayamos a quitarte ese moretón y luego puedes ir a la habitación de A-Jie.- Jiang Cheng ya no le estaba preguntando o pidiendo permiso a Wei Ying. Le estaba avisando, ya que mientras decía eso él iba arrastrándolo por el brazo.-Ahora vamos no quiero que A-Jie piense que no te curé cuando me lo pidió padre

Luego de calmarse rio un poco y siguió caminando con Jiang Cheng, pero aun así iría a ver a su Shijie después

.  
.  
.

Luego de que Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying se fueran, se quedaron ellos tres en la habitación y por un momento todo estuvo en silencio pero YanLi fue la primera en romperlo

.-Como les decía padres estoy muy agradecida por mi compromiso y todo pero si Zixu... El joven Jin no está a favor de nuestro compromiso creo que es mejor que sea roto, no quisiera que nos arrepintamos en un futuro tanto él como yo.-Ciertamente fue difícil decir lo último ya que ella sabía que sus padres no se habían casado precisamente por amor y por eso trato de buscar otras palabras para referirse a ello

.-Entiendo A-Li y pienso igual que tú ya que ustedes serán los que vivirán juntos y no nosotros, si en algún momento ustedes deciden tratarse no duden en decirnos por favor.-Luego de eso FengMian le dio una pequeña sonrisa a ambas mujeres de la habitación

.-YanLi también si encuentras a alguien que ames no importa su estatus háznoslo saber, prometo apoyarte .-Mencionó una Yu ZiYuan más tranquila y algo avergonzada ya que ciertamente YanLi tenía razón no había considerado que su matrimonio podría ser igual al de ella si no había amor de por medio

.-Les agradezco mucho padres ahora sí me permiten iré a mi habitación.-Luego de despedirse se fue lo más normal a su habitación tratando de evitar a sus hermanos y en cuanto cerró la puerta por fin pudo romper a llorar, ya había sido fuerte durante todo el día así que ahora que nadie la veía podía darse un tiempo para soltar todo aquel sentimiento amargo que había guardado

Ella sabía que aferrarse a la ilusión de un compromiso con ZiXuan solo les haría dañó ya que él no la amaba lo cuál solo haría que tuvieran un matrimonio infeliz lo cual ella no quería repetir ya que muchas veces había sido testigo de las múltiples discusiones de sus padres y de como le tocaba a ella calmar a sus hermanos y intentando explicarles que no pasaba nada, si bien pudieron arreglar sus diferencias aún peleaban, no tanto como hace años pero aún lo hacían

Además de que YanLi no quería eso para sus hijos así que hoy lloraría hasta no poder más, pero mañana ella saldría de su casa como si nada hubiera pasado y con sus sentimientos bien enterrados en lo profundo de su corazón, ya que aunque podía evitarlo en la escuela y no tenían ninguna clase juntos, aún tendría que ver una última vez a Jin ZiXuan lo cual sería en unas semanas más

Ya que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños dónde lo nombrarán oficialmente heredero de la empresa Jin y su mayoría de edad, si no fuera porque se lo prometió a madame Jin, YanLi no iría pero dio su palabra así que iría sin ninguna inseguridad y con la cara en alto ya que no tenía de que sentirse mal

A pasos lentos Wei Ying camino a la habitación de YanLi donde se detuvo en la puerta.-ShiJie... Yo lamento haber arruinado tu compromiso.-Dijo un Wei Ying decaído ya qué aunque no le agradaba ese Jin, sabía que su Shijie lo quería y ahora por su culpa su compromiso se había roto.-Yo en serio no quería que pasara esto Shijie pero al final termine arruinándolo... Como siempre .-Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero aun así YanLi que estaba del otro lado de la puerta pudo oírlo ya que estaba sentada al pie de la puerta

Antes de que Wei Ying pudiera seguir hablando YanLi abrió la puerta.-A-Xian no te preocupes por eso, esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar ya que el joven Jin no me ama, así que no tienes nada de que disculparte

Wei Ying noto que los ojos de YanLi estaban algo rojos y su voz se oía algo apagada quería comentar sobre cómo se veía pero en cuanto abrió la boca YanLi negó con la cabeza así que volvió a entrecerrarla y miro hacia abajo mientras YanLi le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa,

.-Además A-Cheng menciono que tú solo me estabas defendiendo sobre algo que habían dicho sobre mi, así que gracias A-Ying .-Wei Ying había negado rápido con la cabeza pero YanLi solo sonrió un poco luego de eso decidió volver a hablar.-Ahora sí me permites A-Ying quisiera estar un rato sola

.-Claro Shijie te dejare para que puedas descansar entonces .-Luego de eso YanLi cerró su puerta pero Wei Ying se quedó un poco más ahí mientras oía como YanLi empezaba a llorar nuevamente, definitivamente si volvía a ver a ese idiota Jin no solo le rompería un labio.

Continuara

¡Sorpresa!, vayan a ver todas las historias, son los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo

再见〜


End file.
